


i'm glad it's you

by boiledfeetbeta



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Domestic Fluff, Dork Naegi Makoto, Drawing, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff without Plot, Post-Canon, i love them and want them to be happy, kyoko has a teddy bear that she treats like a son, new comfort ship? awooga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boiledfeetbeta/pseuds/boiledfeetbeta
Summary: Makoto pulled her into a hug, and she froze. The touch was… new. Not to say she didn’t like it, though. Something about being embraced by Makoto made her feel safer than ever before, and she briefly wondered if this was what it was like to fall in love. His cheek squished against her stomach, and she could feel him laugh against her. Despite everything, she laughed too.It was the first time in a long time that Kyoko truly felt happy.***in which Makoto finds Kyoko cuddling with the teddy bear he gifted her on valentine's day, and they do some drawing together.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko & Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	i'm glad it's you

Kyoko couldn’t remember the last time she had cried, which just made her want to cry more. The game was over, her friends were safe, so why wasn’t she happy? Kyoko got her happy ending, and it was stupid to want any more.

She looked over at the teddy bear on her bedroom chair. Makoto had given it to her for her birthday, a token of his appreciation. She always stared at it, never touching the thing. After all, everything Kyoko touched was in danger.

But today was an especially bad day, and the teddy bear just looked so soft. For a second, she remembered the horrid Monokuma and his motives, but she ultimately pushed the thoughts away. Kyoko pulled the bear into her lap, wrapping her arms around it cautiously. She kissed its head but was immediately embarrassed by the action. Kyoko, as humiliating as it would be to admit, had always dreamed of being a mother.

She had changed into just a tank top and shorts, but she still kept her leather gloves on. She didn’t want Mr. Teddy Bear to be scared by her scars. And yes, she had named the bear. Once she and Mr. Teddy Bear had settled down and gotten ready for sleep, she heard a knock at the door. She tried ignoring it and pretending she was still asleep, but the visitor persisted.

Kyoko huffed, stepping out of bed to open the door.

“Who is it?” She asked.

“Kiri!” She could practically _hear_ Makoto’s smile. “It’s me! Makoto!”

She pulled open the door, glaring at him. She tried hard not to smile at his eagerness. He was like a puppy.

“Hello, Naegi. Do you want something?”

“Actually, yeah!” He grinned. “I wanna hang out with you, is that okay?”

“It’s 10:00, you should be asleep.”

Makoto pouted. “Pretty please?”

She scoffed, looking down at him.

“Fine.”

In all honesty, Kyoko wanted Makoto to stay with her. She was already on the verge of a breakdown. Makoto somehow always knew to come at the right time. They stepped inside her room.

The survivors (Kyoko really didn’t like that word), had made the executive decision to stay in what remained of Hope’s Peak Academy. It upset all of them, but there weren’t many other places they could go. And they were always each other’s support system if any of them had a breakdown.

“Kiri, were you snuggling with him?” Makoto pointed to Mr. Teddy Bear accusingly. Kyoko flushed pink, covering the stuffed animal with her bedsheets.

“I--!” She stuttered.

“I’m so glad you like him!” Makoto chirped. “I was scared you threw him away!”

“Oh.” She mumbled. “I, uh, wouldn’t do that.”

“What’s his name?”

“I didn’t name--!” She sighed, giving into Makoto’s puppy-dog eyes.

“…Mister Teddy Bear.”

Makoto giggled. “I like it!” He petted the bear’s head.

If Kyoko blushed anymore, she was sure her head would explode. Makoto was just so… charming. She had never felt this way before, not about anyone. Makoto was her best friend, even if she wasn’t his. Just making him smile was enough for her.

“Am I bothering you, Kiri?” He looked nervous, playing with his hoodie strings. “I can go…”

“No!” She responded, a bit louder than she intended to. “Please stay…”

“Okay!” He smiled again, grabbing onto her arm. “Do you wanna talk? You look kinda sad.”

“I…” She sat on the bed. Makoto took a seat next to her. “I’m scared, Naegi.”

“Scared? How come?”

“I’m scared for the future. My future.” She looked up, averting her gaze. “I’ve sworn everything I have to protect you, but I’m worried it isn’t enough. I am afraid, but I know my duty is to be by your side. If that means I have to die to protect you—”

“You’ve died far too many times for me, Kiri. Do you remember the promise you made me? You said you would always believe in me, because we’re friends. So I want you to believe in me for a little longer.”

“Naegi…” She sighed. “These feelings are conflicting…”

Makoto giggled. “That’s okay! Give it time. For now, let’s take our minds off of it.”

***

Makoto had laid out pieces of copy paper and art supplies on the floor of Kyoko’s room. It was adorable, really. The two had sprawled out on the ground, attempting to draw portraits of each other.

“I am not the best artist, so forgive me if mine looks unfavorable.” Kyoko noted as she colored in the lines of her drawing with the brown colored pencil.

“Have some faith in yourself, Kiri! I bet it looks awesome!” Makoto was scribbling with what remained of a purple crayon. His tongue stuck out while he worked, which made Kyoko smile.

“Naegi, could you answer something for me?” Kyoko asked, not looking up from her paper.

“Sure, what is it?”

“I suppose it’s not important, but I would like to know. Back during the game, we were given slips of paper with our deepest secrets written on them as a motive.” Makoto visibly flinched at the mention of the killing game, but ultimately continued drawing. Kyoko continued. “Would you mind telling me what yours was? I’ll tell you mine.”

“Oh, it’s kind of embarrassing!” Makoto blushed. “I wet my bed every night until the fifth grade, heh!”

Kyoko giggled, something she wasn’t used to doing. She immediately covered her mouth with a gloved hand.

“That’s not bad at all.” She noted. He shrugged. “Well, I guess it’s only fair if I tell you my secret now, but you’re already aware of it. I have severe burn scars on my hands that I earned as a young detective. I was inexperienced, and I should have known better.”

“Well, the past is in the past, and there’s nothing we can do to change it now.” Makoto smiled. “Hey, do you wanna see my drawing now? I finished it.”

“Sure, I would love to.”

Makoto beamed, holding up the drawing. It was a scribbled picture of a girl Kyoko assumed was her, long purple hair cascading down her shoulders. She was more like a stick-figure than a portrait, but it still made her cheeks flush with how proud Makoto looked.

“Show me yours now, Kiri!”

She reluctantly held up the paper, a messy sketch of Makoto smiling. His cheeks were dusted with pink, his eyes shaded green. It looked… surprisingly nice.

“Sorry if I did bad…” She mumbled.

“Are you kidding? I love it! I’m gonna hang it in my room forever!”

Makoto pulled her into a hug, and she froze. The touch was… new. Not to say she didn’t like it, though. Something about being embraced by Makoto made her feel safer than ever before, and she briefly wondered if this was what it was like to fall in love. His cheek squished against her stomach, and she could feel him laugh against her. Despite everything, she laughed too.

It was the first time in a long time that Kyoko truly felt happy.

***

“Mm, Kiri?” Makoto was snuggled up against her under the blanket. Mr. Teddy Bear was huddled in between them, like a child.

“Yes?” She asked, flipping a page of her book. “Is everything okay?”

“Oh, yeah…” He yawned. “I just wanted to tell you that I love you…”

“Oh.” She felt her face redden. “Ah, thank you…”

“You don’t gotta say it back or anything. I just really wanted you to know.”

And Kyoko knew she wasn’t ready to say it, but she did feel it. Maybe it was romantic, maybe platonic. In the end, she didn’t care, because in that moment she knew how she felt.

“Goodnight, Makoto. Sleep well.” She smiled, petting his hair.

And everything was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Teddy Bear: it's never explicitly stated, but kyoko is scared of the teddy bear because it reminds her of Monokuma just a bit.  
> Kyoko's Secret: just me assuming what Kyoko's secret might have been. I just wanted an excuse for her to laugh at Makoto's dumb secret.  
> Naegiri: love them, wish them the best of everything ever.


End file.
